Trials and Tribulations
by Undefined 16
Summary: Climbing down a rose trellis two nights a week at nearly midnight every summer was never what Vulpecula Lestrange had in mind, but with an influential and spantaneous best friend like Sirius Black, anything is possible. SBOC
1. Behind Black Bars

**

* * *

Disclaimer: All thoughts, ideas, characters, and places recognized most likely belong to J.K. Rowling. Trust me...if they belonged to me, Peter Pettigrew would have sat in Azkaban 13 years, swam out to shore, only to be tortured and killed while Sirius and Harry did the "it's my birthday" dance. Vulpecula Lestrange as I portray her as a character, however is mine! Not that anyone would want her...but I feel proud of her, none the less.**

**What's up everyone? I've decided to put my other story (Once in a Blue Moon) temporarily on hold...because my writers block for that story is overwhelming and my urge to write another one - this one- is too great. Therefore, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Oh, and I totally welcome constructive criticism - I enjoy it almost as much as I enjoy reviews! But hits are pretty amazing as well, so all in all, I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my story - whether they review or not. Anyways, enough stalling, I'll get on with the story. I realize the first chapter/prolog is short, but hopefully they'll get longer as I continue to write. Chow! L.S.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. Behind Black Bars**

The absolute worst thing about Azkaban, Sirius decided, was the filthy black bars that enclosed him inside the vile cell. 7, 435 large grimy, grey cinder blocks created his cell, the cell he had been sitting inside for twelve years, soon to be thirteen. During his twelve years in the foul cell, Sirius had plenty of time to contemplate his past. Although even as Sirius combed through his past, he steered clear of his treasured pleasurable memories. These were the memories that the detestable Dementors longed to taste. The Dementors who guarded Sirius's caged cell were often rotated, their desire for a happy memory unfulfilled by Sirius's stubborn mind.

Sirius only allowed his thoughts to wonder to his fonder memories when a guard was not issued to his cell. The few times when the Minister or another high official would come and inspect each prisoner. Sirius would feign interest in their words, he would occasionally respond if something caught his fancy, but most times he would use this sacred time to visit his prized memories.

More often than not, other prisoners would laugh at him. Followers of the so-called Dark Lord, Death Eaters, would cackle in delight. Each would question him time and again, how it felt to be betrayed after years of loyalty and courageousness. Sirius found that he could sum a few million biting results to throw at the pricks, but he reserved the harsh insults in his mind, preferring to save his energy. As the best of his years passed him by, the newer prisoners would inquire how he managed to stay sane even when those who entered the prison after him, were loonier than a teenager on a sugar high. Sirius refused to give the scum bags a response, he preferred the satisfaction of knowing he had indeed outsmarted the abdominal Dementors and the Death Eater scum.

As his time passed by in Azkaban, Sirius became disgusted with his appearance. Long gone was the gloss, elegance, and shine of his neatly styled hair. Left in his hair's splendor was a matted mane, full of tangles and grim from the inside of the cell. His religiously clean shaven face was now a mess of tangled hair and dirt. His physique had gone from lean and muscular to tall and anorexic. The style he had once been famous for, was replaced by a set of vile and hole-filled robes.

Sirius often wondered what had possessed him to allow Peter Pettigrew to become the Potters' secret keeper. At the time, the plan seemed fool proof to him, to James, and Lily was none the wiser about the switch. Sirius contemplated how he had not seen that Remus Lupin was incapable of betraying his friends. The same friends who would have risked their lives to support him during the full moon. Peter, on the other hand...well, Lily had always guarded herself around the vile man. Sirius felt incredibly stupid, he had been handed the truth of Peter's betrayal before the decision. He had just been blinded by anger and disbelief.

Sirius was a very prideful man and believed that when he was right - he was _right_. It was his pride that had killed his best friends and he regretted it more every day of his life. The idea of Remus betraying the famed Marauders had been entirely too easy to accept in Sirius's mind. The acceptance of the idea was largely due to Remus's lycanthropy, Sirius was ashamed to admit. The worse thing anyone could do at this point, was try to convince Sirius that his idea had been completely wrong. Of course, Vulpecula Lestrange never realized to what extent Sirius would go to, to prove that he had been right.

Vulpecula Lestrange was a sore subject for Sirius, it always had been. The Slytherin alumnus had always played an important role in Sirius's life. He never realized how much of an impact she had on his life, that is, until he had been locked away in a loathsome prison cell. The girl had been more rebellious than she would have had the courage to admit, she was more of a people pleaser than she had wanted to be, and she was more right than Sirius would have longed for her to be.

* * *

**Finished with the first chappie! Now, I just have to hope that it isn't complete crap, because I haven't written anything properly in forever it seems. Well, I'd love to know you guys' opinion, check you later!**

** xoxoxo,**

** L.S.**


	2. Summer after Year 1

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own it. **

**Well, this has had a better reaction than I thought, hopefully it won't all go down the drain! Thanks twelve times over to **amattsonperdue** and **JustMeAndADream** for being my very first reviewers for this story! You guys are great! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Chow! L.S.

* * *

**

amattsonperdueJustMeAndADream 

**Chapter 2. Naming the Constellations; A Dog and a Fox**

A twelve year old girl silently climbed out of her window with precision and skill. Her footsteps inaudible to the naked ear as she padded across the rooftop of her home. She leaped skillfully onto the top of rose trellis and used the side as a ladder, careful not to bend even one crimson rose out of place. The girl sprinted across the tainted emerald blades of grass, in the dark the yard appeared a forest green with a midnight blue glaze added to the mixture. The girl expertedly avoided the glow of every street lamp on her road and made her way to a familiar playground.

A boy who appeared the same age as the young girl, sat on a swing that was swaying gently in the moonlight. A soft smile formed on the girl's lips as she silently collapsed next to the boy in a swing of her own. The two remained silent for several minutes, their swings squeaking audibly as they swayed back and forth.

"About time," the boy announced suddenly, his voice playful and teasing, "I almost thought you had forgotten about me, Vulpe."  
"Impossible," the girl responded softly as she glanced at the boy, "I had trouble getting out. Rabastan and Rodolphus were teasing me about being such a goody-goody again."  
"If only they knew," the boy teased with a grin upon his face, he shook his head in amusement, "I can't believe we'll be second years this autumn. How do you survive in Slytherin?"

Vulpe didn't respond to the query, a stoical expression replaced the warm smile that was reserved for the boy. A pensive frown formed on her lips, but Vulpe made no move to answer her mate's question. A shuffle of shoes on gravel joined the high pitch squeal of the swings and Vulpe felt the boy's hands wrap around her own before a heavy weight landed upon her lap.

"What did the hat tell you, Vulpe?"  
"I'm not a Slytherin, Sirius," Vulpe informed the boy with a heavy sigh, "I'm just not."  
"Do you regret telling the hat that you needed to be in Slytherin?" Sirius inquired with an expression of curiosity.

Vulpe didn't respond - she didn't need to. Her crystal blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears was all the answer Sirius needed. Wordlessly, Sirius stood from Vulpe lap and he pulled her away from the swings. Lacing their hands together, with their fingers interwoven, Sirius led Vulpe up the stairs of the play set where a swirling slide as well as a wavy slide played host to young children during the day.

The two sat on the wavy slide, Sirius's arms wrapped firmly around Vulpe's waist. Sirius was leaned back against the slide, his elbows supporting himself and Vulpe, who was leaned against his chest. Their feet were firmly planted against the slide, stopping them from slipping down the wavy piece of plastic. A comfortable silence ensued between the two as they listened to the crickets and the bull frogs of the nearby pond.

"There, you see that group of stars?" Sirius inquired softly, pointing skyward with one hand before returning it to Vulpe's waist, "That's me - or rather, what I was named for - the Dog Star!"  
Vulpe smiled happily before pointing skyward as well, "That constellation there? That's Vulpecula - the Fox Star."  
"What is it with purebloods and constellation names?" Sirius questioned jokingly, before pointing skyward once more, "The Big Dipper is just there, see it?"  
"Where?" Vulpe inquired, her eyes scanning the midnight blue sky with curiosity as well as interest.  
"Here, it's there, see?" Sirius responded, grabbing Vulpe's hand within his own and tracing the constellation with their fingers.

Vulpe smiled warmly and gently nodded as their hands fell, "This is nice, I'm glad we can just...talk like this, Sirius."  
"Me too," Sirius agreed with a heart melting grin, his dark chocolate colored eyes bright with happiness, "We can do this every summer, Vulpe."  
"Every summer?" Vulpe inquired softly, tilting her head sideways to glance up at Sirius as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Every night," Sirius added, as a playful smile formed on his lips, "Unless you think you'll get caught or can't handle it!"  
"Every night of the summer?" Vulpe repeated pensively as she turned her gaze forward once more, "Won't you be tired if we stay out every night? Our parents would get too suspicious if the two us both began to appear weary."

"Alright, every Wednesday and Saturday, then," Sirius amended with a teasing grin, "Unless you don't want to, that is."  
"Wednesdays and Saturdays, then," Vulpe agreed with a smile, shaking her head gently in amusement, "As long as you don't say or do something stupid to get us caught, Sirius."  
"Hey, it's you we have to worry about," Sirius informed her with a goofy grin, "Regulus is as thick as a rock, at least your brothers have a cup full of brains...not a very big cup, but brains are brains."

Vulpe giggled joyfully causing Sirius to be thrown into a fit of laughter as well. Sirius had always believed that Vulpe's laughter was more contagious than a bad case of Dragon Pox. He soon learned that it was one of the numerous things about Vulpe he would miss during their time at Hogwarts. A time where Vulpe could not afford any mistakes and conversing with Sirius who was deemed a 'blood traitor' would definitely qualify as a 'mistake' in the Lestrange's emotionless eyes.

**

* * *

I think I'm getting better at the lengths and hopefully Vulpe doesn't appear to be a "Mary-Sue". Sorry, if she is, I think I have a bit of a problem with creating a character without over doing it. Well, I think two updates in a day is enough! Hum...I can still remember my first long story...I updated like three times a week...then I stopped writing so much...thankfully, I plotted this one completely out in my blue spiral notebook and not on my computer where it could be deleted! On any note, hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews! **

**xoxoxo,**

**L.S.**


	3. Year 3 Approaches

**Disclaimer: Not mine...unfortunately for me.**

**Okay, just a few things before I set this chapter up. I kind of doubt that Sirius's middle name is "Orion", which is also a constellation by the way, but I think it sounds pretty good, so I'll keep it like that. I also have no idea when the Marauders finished their "transformations" or when they worked out Remus's condition, but I made a guess. So, incase it's confusing, I made them work everything out by the end of their second year - young, I know, but I thought about their extreme closeness and determination, and on that note, it seemed to fit nicely enough. I would also like to clear up, that most of this story will follow Vulpe instead of Sirius. Although, I do have plans to let the viewers/readers follow Sirius again at some point in the story. I really hope that's not too confusion. I also think the transitions between each chapter are a bit sloppy, but hopefully the title of each chapter will clear that up quite nicely. Again, I wan to thank **officially cheeky devilA. Lynn the Poetamattsonperdue**, and** JustMeAndADream** for being my first few reviewers! Thanks for reading guys, loads of love - L.S.

* * *

**

**3. Week 2; Saturday Night - Trust Issues **

A thirteen year old Vulpe sighed heavily before beginning to pace impatiently during her wait for her best mate. Her nerves were frazzled and her temper was high at the thought of being stood up once more by the boy. A scowl formed upon Vulpe's lips as she collapsed upon a park bench, staring up at the quarter moon.

"Vulpe!" Sirius was panting as he sprinted towards her, fifteen minutes later than their arranged time, but he had showed.

Vulpe was torn between being cross with him or feeling relieved that he still wanted to continue meeting her. Being in Slytherin all year had certainly affected her judgement on emotions, thus being cross over powered her relief.

"Sirius Orion Black, do you know what I did last Wednesday? No...how could you? You weren't here, you prick," Vulpe snapped, glaring angrily at her mate, adding with a look of contempt upon her face, "Let me tell you, then, shall I? Let see, I stood here for about two hours - going insane with worry and concern! Do you have any idea how I felt? You're such an immature, inconsiderate idiot, Black!"

Sirius smiled apologetically and wrapped his arms around Vulpe, "I'm really sorry, Vulpe. I had to do something really important, though. I promise to try and warn you next time I won't be able to come, alright?"  
Vulpe stared up at him with a deep frown upon her lips, "_Next_ time? You plan to bail on me _again_?  
"I'm not planning it, I just...I think I might have to a couple of times," Sirius informed her apologetically, squeezing her tighter in a gentle but firm embrace.

"Exactly what could be more important than meeting me?" Vulpe inquired, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and teasingly responded, "Getting a bit of an ego, I see."  
"No, Sirius, I'm not!" Vulpe pushed him away with a frown, "I want to know what is so important that you can't meet with me two nights out of the week, knowing that we can't speak to one another at any other time!"

"We could if you would hurry up and grow a back bone," Sirius retorted in hurt, his temper getting the best of him as he added, "Stand up to your family, why don't you? If you can't stand up to them, you coward, how do you plan to stand up against Voldemort?"

Vulpe glowered at Sirius, immensely hurt by his accusation. She turned on heel and sprinted off in the direction of her home, not saying a word to her supposed best mate.

"Vulpe! Vulpe - don't go! I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it," Sirius called after her with reluctance, racing to catch up with his dark haired mate.

Sirius caught Vulpe within a matter of seconds and held her tightly as she fought to free herself from his embrace. Her struggles proved futile as her strength waned considerably fast, her arms fell limp as her head rested against Sirius's shoulder. Tears soaked his cloak as Vulpe cried against Sirius's chest.

"I'm...so sorry," Sirius mumbled softly into Vulpe's ear, his arms tightly wrapped around her, "You know I don't think you're a coward."  
"Sure...everything you said was true - right?" Vulpe retorted angrily as tears spilled down her cheeks, "I'm going to be a spineless follower for the rest of my life - I'll probably end up in Azkaban while you're out saving the world."

"No you won't, Vulpe," Sirius reassured her, rubbing her back comfortingly as he added, "You're going to be something great one day - you'll get married to a nice guy and have a million kids and you'll live in a huge house with a white picket fence."

"Get real, Sirius," Vulpe protested with resentment in her voice, "I gave all of that up when I told the hat Slytherin. That's the difference between you and I. You know what you want, what you believe in, and you won't settle for anyone trying to change your mind. I'm trying to figure those things out while letting my parents and brothers control my life."

Sirius shook his head softly in disagreement, "Just wait and see, Vulpe, you're nothing like those Death Eater scum bags you call family."  
"Not yet anyway," Vulpe agreed softly as she gazed up at Sirius, "I want to know what's more important than me. I haven't forgotten just because of our spat and I think I deserve to know, Sirius."

"I wish I could tell you, Vulpe," Sirius responded with an apologetic expression upon his handsome face.  
"It has to do with those boys - am I right? What do you four call yourselves?" Vulpe retorted accusingly, adding, "The Marauders, huh? What's that all about _Padfoot_?"  
"I...I can't tell you," Sirius repeated, firm in his resolve as he added, "You're just going to have to trust me, Vulpe."

Vulpe slowly shook her head, pushing Sirius away once more, "I thought you said we could tell each other everything? That's what trust is about, Sirius. I just can't trust you if you're going to keep secrets from me, okay?"  
"What about your little gang?" Sirius retorted in protest, raising an eyebrow at her, "Surely there are things they've told you that you aren't allowed to speak of?"  
"Of course," Vulpe agreed readily before truthfully adding, "Would I tell you anyway? Of course, Sirius. That's what trust is about - I am supposed to be able to tell you things and you're supposed to keep your mouth shut when I tell you to."

"I'm sorry, Vulpe," Sirius responded apologetically, a small frown etched upon his lips, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, I can't break that promise."  
"Whatever, Sirius," Vulpe rolled her eyes as she added, "I understand."

Sirius watched as Vulpe padded across the street and disappeared around the corner of the Lestrange Manor. He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair before glancing at his watch. He swore underneath his breath and raced across the street as well, sneaking into his own room before dawn broke.

* * *

**I think this has been my longest chapter in this story yet! Hopefully longer chapters will come. However, this is only part one of this chapter! Yes, after writing it out, I have decided it best to break it down into two separate parts. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to hear more from you guys. **

**XOXOX,**

**L.S. **


	4. Awaiting Year 4

**Disclaimer: yeah, still don't own it.**

**I'm finally getting around to post part two of chapter 3, yes! He he, _finally_. It's only been a day. Oh well, I guess I just thoroughly enjoy writing this! Anyways, I also wanted to thank **amattsonperdue **for ellaborating when the Marauders began the entire process of transformations and everything. It _is_ kind of too late for me to change that in my story, but I like the idea of knowing - for future references.**

**I'd also like to thank: **PadFootCCofficially cheeky devil A. Lynn Poet**, and **JustMeAndADream** for reviewing! **

**It really means a lot to read about what each of you think, so thanks for all the opinions, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**

**3.5: Week 6; Wednesday Night - Arguments Resolved**

"I thought you were going to stay mad at me forever for a while there," Sirius informed Vulpe softly, cautiously approaching her as he watched her swing slowly.  
"I was going to - stay mad at you forever, that is," Vulpe agreed with a deep frown upon her lips as she glancing up at Sirius, "But I couldn't - I missed you."  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a month," Sirius responded with a sorrowful smile, sitting down upon Vulpe's lap, "If it means anything to you, it felt like forever."

Vulpe smiled warmly at him, leaning her head against his shoulder as they continued to swing back and forth.

"You know, one day, you're going to be way too heavy to be sitting in my lap, Sirius," Vulpe told him, smiling brightly at his indignant expression.  
"Are saying I'm going to get fat, Vulpecula Lestrange?" Sirius playfully demanded, raising an eyebrow as he put his hands on his hips.  
Vulpe giggled in amusement and shook her head gently, "No, of course not - it'll be muscle...or hair products!"  
Sirius grinned at her and ruffled her hair into a disarray, "You're just jealous because your hair is no where near as sexy as mine!"

Vulpe brought her hands to her mouth to cover her laughter and Sirius pulled them away with a soft chuckle.

"I love the sound of your laughter," Sirius informed her with a heart melting grin on his lips, "It's beautiful...contagious."  
"You're so cliche, Sirius," Vulpe retorted with a warm smile as she leaned her head against Sirius once more, "You're going to make the girls back at Hogwarts very happy."  
"I know, I just got blessed with so many good looks and charms," Sirius responded with a cheeky smile.

"I just hope they're able to overlook your arrogance," Vulpe teased with a playful smile, "Otherwise you're doomed to a life of loneliness."  
"I think they'll be able to handle it," Sirius replied, shaking his head gently in amusement, "But don't worry, Vulpe, you'll always be my favorite."  
"You'll be mine too," Vulpe responded instantly before pushing Sirius out of her lap, adding, "Unfortunately!"

"Why you little!" Sirius growled in feigned anger, chasing after his best mate, "We were having a moment and you ruined it!"  
"I don't like moments!" Vulpe joked as she continued to run away from Sirius, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Got'cha!" Sirius exclaimed as he tackled Vulpe to the ground, a triumphant grin on his face as he began to tickle her unmercifully.

Sirius continued to tickle her as Vulpe protested in between gasps of air and through her laughter. Sirius chuckled lowly and stopped as Vulpe's cheeks turned a lovely scarlet color from lack of breath. Sirius laid down beside her and propped himself up on his elbow, watching as his best mate regained her breath. As Vulpe struggled to even her breathing once more, she turned and propped herself up by her elbow as well, a broad smile upon her pale face.

"Promise that even if we're mad at each other, we'll keep coming," Sirius proposed suddenly, adding with a small smile, "Even if we just glare at each other for thirty minutes and then sneak back in."  
"What happens on those nights that something is more important?" Vulpe questioned with a deep frown, "Do I come and glare at my reflection while I wonder if you're okay?"  
"Yes, because I love that you worry about me," Sirius responded with a grin on his lips before adding, "I'll tell you, when I can't be there."  
"Okay..." Vulpe nodded slowly in agreement, a soft sigh escaped her lips, "One day I'm going to make you tell me...but for now, an advance warning will be good enough."

"I love you, Vulpe," Sirius told her, a playful smile on his lips as he hugged her closely to his chest.  
Vulpe rolled her eyes with a warm smile as she hugged him back, "I love you too, Sirius."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter bites the dust! Well...that was amazingly cheesy. Anyways, I got Algebra homework to be doing and my mom would _kill_ me if she knew I was typing while eating french fries...I'll have to clean my keyboard later. Chow!**

**xoxoxo,**

**L.S.**


	5. Year 4 Ends

**I'm so glad that has finally fixed the minor problem they were having! I've wanted to put this chapter up since Friday. So, I figured now is as good a time as any. Thanks again to those who reviewed! **

**XOXOXO**

**L.S.

* * *

**

**4. Another Summer; Dates and School Mates**

A fourteen year old Vulpe smiled upon seeing Sirius swinging on the swings at their playground. He was early for once and grinning happily, his dark chocolate eyes bright with excitement.

"Finally! I snuck out hours ago," Sirius exclaimed joyfully, adding in explanation, "Mum has been lecturing me a lot lately, I think it's because I'm getting older."  
"Makes sense," Vulpe nodded in agreement, a small smile on her lips, "Maybe your parents just thought it was a phase."  
"Me liking muggles was a phase?" Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement, a smile formed on his lips.

"Yeah, like when you only want to eat a certain food for a few weeks," Vulpe explained with a grin, "Then, you get utterly and completely tired of that food."  
"And you've gone through that cycle before?" Sirius inquired with a goofy grin, chuckling in amusement.  
"Many times," Vulpe agreed, playfully slapping Sirius's arm, "Don't laugh, it's my routine. I pick a new food every week or so."

"You're so silly, Vulpe," Sirius informed her, shaking his head in amusement as he added, "Which food is it this week, may I ask?"  
"Of course you can," Vulpe responded cheerfully, a warm smile on her lips, "This week I have a weird infatuation with Ramen."  
"Ramen?" Sirius repeated with a grin, nodded in understanding, "What flavor?"  
"Beef mostly," Vulpe shrugged with a smile, adding, "Occasionally Oriental or Chicken, it depends on which house elf is around, I suppose."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sirius teased her with a playful grin, his eyes bright with happiness.  
"Hey speaking of not being surprised," Vulpe replied, changing the subject with a pointed look, "How many girls did you take to Hogsmeade this past year?"  
"Plenty," Sirius retorted with a cheeky grin, adding, "And they all had an absolutely wonderful time with me."  
"Ah...joy," Vulpe responded with sarcasm, rolling her eyes with a small smile, "I told you that you were going to make the Hogwarts girls happy."

"What about you? I don't think I saw you with any lads this year," Sirius commented with a playful grin, "Are the Slytherin boys that bad?"

"Let's see...boys in my year that have more social standing than the Lestranges - because I'm not allowed to be romantically interest in anything lower than our standing," Vulpe explained to Sirius before continuing, "Rodolphus and Rabastan forbid it and everything - they're extra protective of the family name when it comes to me. So, that leaves Lucius Malfoy, Antonio Zabini, and Paul Parkinson - not my type of men at all. Of course, they might consider letting me date Snape, they six of them have form some stupid friendship with one another or something."

Sirius chuckled in amusement and replied, "And the answer is - yes, the Slytherin boys are just that bad!"  
"Exactly," Vulpe sighed heavily, sitting down upon Sirius's lap, "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had forced be into being a Gryffindor!"  
"Sorry...Gryffindor only has room for one amazingly good looking blood traitor," Sirius informed her jokingly, adding, "Imagine if there were two of us!"

"You're such a prat, Sirius," Vulpe teased with a smile before changing the subject once more, "So, any particular girl catch your eye?"  
"I don't think so," Sirius shrugging, pushing against the ground, causing the swing to sway a little faster.  
"Hm...what about that one girl - the one your little group is always trailing after?" Vulpe inquired, a knowing smile upon her lips, "Lily Evans, isn't that her name?"

"Ah, she's caught someone's eye that's for sure," Sirius responded with a grin, chuckling lightly as he added, "James's. He's infatuated with the girl, thinks they're going to get married one day or something."  
"James, huh? So, he would be the other leader of the so called Marauders," Vulpe commented lightly, starring up at Sirius.  
"Yup, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," Sirius informed her with a fond smile, "My best mates. I think you'd really like them, especially James."

"If they hang out with you they can't be half bad," Vulpe replied with a warm smile on her lips.  
"Aw, I'm touched," Sirius responded teasingly with a grin, "I'd love to say the same about your acquaintances, but I know it's not true and lying is a bad habit."

Vulpe rolled her eyes in amusement, knowing Sirius's comment to be true. The two sat swaying in the swing as a pregnant pause ensued between the two teens. The silence was comfortable unlike the awkwardness that normally filled the air during conversations. The two smiled at each other, looking up at the stars before pointing out constellations to each other as they had done many times before. They avoided looking down the street, where two malevolent manors stood side by side, casting large shadows in from the moonlight in their wake.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that Black Manor has protection charms upon it to keep it hidden, but Vulpe is a "family friend" of the Blacks and therefore, she can see it, because she knows it's there. I also realize that the Lestranges would not live at Number 11 Grimmould Place, but I like the idea of them being neighbors as you can see. Anywayz, I'd love to hear more of everyone's ideas, especially constructive criticism, the stuff that will make the story go better. I'm still not sure about the transitions, but they seem alright so far. Let me know if you think Sirius is OOC or not too. I think I keep him pretty alright for such a young age and all, but you never know. Well, I guess that's it! **

**XOXOXO,**

**L.S.**


	6. Thinking of OWLs

**Hmm...felt pretty bored, so I decided I'd go ahead a post this next chapter. I kind of like the way it turned out...but then again, I don't. I think I went a little over board on the descriptions, but I like to do that a lot anyways. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy. Peace out!**

**XOXOXO**

**L.S.

* * *

**

**5. Half a Decade Away from 20; Growing Up**

Vulpe sat on a wooden bench, swinging her feet back and forth as she waited for her best mate. The Magnolia trees had blossomed beautifully that summer and loose petals were scattered amongst the leaves on the grey sidewalk that lined the park. Vulpe smiled at the simplicity of the image she was presented with.

She, too, had blossomed beautifully over the expanse of her childhood. Her chestnut colored hair was cut into long layers, her glossy tresses falling in a straight sheet down her back. She had grown taller over the years, by a few feet yet she would remain overshadowed by Sirius. She retained her skinny form, having more of a tomboyish yet feminine appeal than most of the girls at Hogwarts who resembled super models in comparison with their curves.

Her smile and her eyes were her best features, in Vulpe's opinion. The same crystal blue eyes that she had been blessed with from birth now attracted many male admirers and her smile was angelic to those she allowed to see it. Her plump and pale pink lips were the outline of her straight pearly white teeth, and together a warm smile that would brighten her pale face was formed.

Vulpe sighed softly and continued to observe her immensely familiar surroundings while awaiting Sirius's arrival. She continued to swing her feet back and forth as she turned just in time to see Sirius arrive.

"Sirius!" Vulpe cried in happiness upon seeing her childhood friend, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Vulpe," Sirius teased, picking the small girl up in his arms and swinging her around in circles before gently setting her back onto the ground.  
"Whoa..." Vulpe mumbled through her laughter, stumbling forward into Sirius's arms as her vision blurred and the park slowly stopped spinning.

Sirius had grown over their years of friendship as well. He was much taller than Vulpe remember him to be, at least six feet. He was still lean, but he had his fair share of muscles, just as Vulpe had predicted. His glossy ebony hair fell into his face with elegance and it was longer than most boys would allow their hair to become, falling straightly around his earlobes in a shaggy cut. His smile had always been something that had made the girls at Hogwarts swoon in appreciation and his chocolate colored eyes were deep as well as playful.

"Alright now, then?" Sirius inquired, setting Vulpe up straight once again as a cheeky grin formed upon his lips.  
"Fine and since when has your voice changed?" Vulpe teased with a fond smile on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"About the same time you got breasts, I suppose," Sirius retorted with a small smirk, chuckling in amusement at the expression on Vulpe's face.

"This is why I don't hang around with boys!" Vulpe huffed in annoyance, her hands dropping to her hips as she fought to hide a smile.  
"Really? I thought it was because the Slytherin only has slimy scummed up boys," Sirius teased her with a bright smile.  
"That was the other reason," Vulpe responded with a warm smile, hugging Sirius tightly, "I missed you!"

Sirius laughed and squeezed her gently, "I missed you, too. So, how was life in Slytherin?"  
"Life in Slytherin...well, I can't say it was completely boring," Vulpe replied with a wistful sigh, "Although, it wasn't such a fun year either."  
"What do you mean?" Sirius inquired with curiosity as the two took their seats on the wooden bench.  
"Your cousins are out to kill me," Vulpe responded evenly with a giggle, "And I mean that in the most girly way possible."  
"My cousins? Oh, you must be talking about Bellatrix and Narcissa," Sirius guessed knowingly, adding, "What exactly are they making you do?"

"What aren't they making me do?" Vulpe retorted jokingly before adding in explanation, "Let see, there's the etiquette lessons - to brush up and hone our skills for social gatherings. They're teaching me to flirt - Merlin only knows why, our parents probably have arranged marriages set up for us anyhow. The fans...I am so sick of trying to 'flutter' a fan in an attractive manner it's not even funny! Matching make up and jewelry, of course. Ugh, have I mentioned the corsets yet? Yeah well, you try learning how to breath in one of those things! Why pureblood women torture themselves is way beyond me. Oh yes, and the fine art of being an eye candy. Apparently, it takes skill and grace to stand with my hand on some ponce's arm."

Sirius starred at her with disbelief before laughing hysterically in amusement at Vulpe's misfortune. Vulpe rolled her eyes knowingly and swatted Sirius on the back of his head.

"If only I had one of those bloody fans, then I would use it as the stick that needs to be shoved up your arse for laughing at me, Black," Vulpe cursed with a pout firmly planted upon her lips.

"Sorry, Vulpe, you know I'm only laughing because I can't picture you doing that kind of stuff," Sirius responded, gaining a glare from Vulpe, he smile sweetly as he quickly added, "What I mean is, I can't imagine you needing all that extra jazz, you're already so beautiful."

A small smile formed on Vulpe's lips as she shook her head in amusement, "You're such a suck up, Sirius."  
"It works, doesn't it?" Sirius retorted with a cheeky grin, adding, "Besides, that was a truthful comment."  
"Thanks," Vulpe replied as she allowed her head to fall onto Sirius's shoulder, "How are your other mates?"

"Great, James is trying a whole new tactic with the Evans problem," Sirius informed Vulpe as he wrapped his arm around her, "He's going to pretend to be mature when he asks her out. He reckons she secretly fancies him and she's too embarrassed to admit it."

"That boy..." Vulpe rolled her eyes in amusement, adding, "You need to give that boy some proper advice, Sirius. Whatever happened to 'lying is a bad habit', huh?"

"Hey, I don't _know_ any proper advice," Sirius retorted with a grin as he added, "I'm just the messenger, you're the one that gives the good advice. And then, I have to explain to my friends why I'm so good at giving advice at the beginning of each year and suck the rest of the time."

"Well, I could quit making suggestions and then you could look stupid year round?" Vulpe teased him with a warm smile.  
"No thanks," Sirius responded instantly before joyfully inquiring, "So, all wise one, what should I tell my love stricken friend to do?"

"Well pretending isn't going to get him anywhere," Vulpe replied honestly, before pensively adding, "Asking this Lily Evans out a million times doesn't seem to be working too well either. Maybe he should just give her some space while he thinks about actually maturing a little. It wouldn't hurt if he acted a little more serious when he was around her either. I'm not saying to tell him to brood whenever she walks by either, I'm just saying it would help if he acted somber."

"I'll delay the message, you have James's gratitude in advance," Sirius informed her with a grin upon his lips.  
"Speaking of," Vulpe began, changing the subject as she continued, "Do your mates know that we're mates and all?"  
"Vaguely," Sirius answered truthfully, adding in explanation, "They know I'm mates with someone out of school, they just don't know any names."  
"Mm...okay," Vulpe nodded pensively in understanding, "That's good, I suppose."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the summer breeze allowing the leaves and blossoms to shuffle noisily against the concrete sidewalk.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you're disappearing to?" Vulpe inquired with a curious expression upon her face, "It's not like I have anyone to tell. I don't really trust anyone, but you, Sirius."  
"I know," Sirius said, his eyes shining brightly as he hugged his mate closer with a prideful expression upon his face, "But...it's not my secret to be telling."  
"I thought so," Vulpe smiled victoriously, tilting her head to face Sirius, "It took me a while, but I think I've gotten this all figured out."  
Sirius paled as he replied, "Do you? Have you been spying on me or something?"

"No, I couldn't spy on you even if I felt like it," Vulpe responded truthfully, adding in explanation, "Bella and Cissy keep close tabs on me - every move I make is monitored closely. Same with them - Slytherins are very observant bunch and one's mistake, is another's accomplishment."

"Sick, sad world you live in, Vulpe," Sirius commented honestly before inquiring, "What's your suspicion."  
"Thanks for that assessment," Vulpe rolled her eyes in amusement before replying, "Who's the werewolf in your little group?"

Sirius stared at Vulpe before responding with a forced straight face, "Me."  
"You know, I would have almost bought that...if we had met yesterday and if you hadn't repeatedly told me that it's not your secret to be telling," Vulpe retorted with a grin as she added inquisitively, "It's Remus, right?"  
"Yeah," Sirius nodded truthfully in response before inquiring, "How on earth did you know?"

"Trust me, it was not easy," Vulpe replied with a triumphant smile, "I almost thought it was Potter, but Lupin fit the picture a little better. It's a good thing you four pull all those asinine pranks though, one of you is always in the infirmary for something or another. I like the irony his name represents, it's almost as funny as yours."

"What do you mean?" Sirius inquired with a confused expression upon his handsome face, "About the name comment, I mean."

"Well, when people call you 'Sirius', it's just sort of ironic, because at school - you are anything but serious. It's a play on words, a pun if you will," Vulpe informed him with a fond smile before adding, "Lupin means wolf or rather 'Lupus' does, but the similarity is remarkable."

"You're going to be an astronomer one day," Sirius teased her with a grin, "You are way too into constellations and planets."  
"Ha, ha," Vulpe retorted with a sarcastic laugh before adding, "I thought about that. Have you? I mean, thought about what you want to be when we get out of Hogwarts? We have to take our O.W.L.'s this year and you'll want to impress the examiner with the subjects you'll need for your job."

"Of course, I don't think there's a kid in Hogwarts who hasn't thought of the future," Sirius responded with a soft smile, before adding, "An Auror - dark wizard catcher."  
"Exciting," Vulpe commented with a fond smile, "The perfect job for you, Sirius. I just hope you can handle the paperwork and office life for the first couple of years you're going to be in training for."  
"Course I can," Sirius grinned joyfully, adding with a wink, "I'm surviving Hogwarts, am I right?"  
"We'll see how well you're surviving when we receive the scores from our O.W.L.'s," Vulpe teased him with a playful smile.

Another pause of silence passed between the two as they took a moment to visualize receiving their O.W.L.'s.

"So, what do you think you'll want to do? Once we get out of Hogwarts, I mean," Sirius inquired with curiosity, a teasing smile formed on his lips as he playfully suggested, "Stripper? Bar dancer? Oh, I know! You can be model! Or an actress, you'd be good at that."

"Thanks for the career advice, Sirius, but like the rest of your advice - it sucked," Vulpe responded with an amused smile.  
"But seriously, what do you want to do?" Sirius questioned once again, raising an eyebrow at his long time friend.

"Okay, well...I was watching that man...Hagrid? Anyway, I was watching him tend to this hurt Unicorn and I thought about doing something like that," Vulpe shrugged casually before adding, "If it did happen, then I'd want to work with something really amazing...like Dragons. Then, there's always being a Curse Breaker or a Healer. I'm not really sure what I want to do exactly, but I know that I want to make a difference."

"I could see you working with Dragons," Sirius commented with a grin, "Sirius Black, famous Auror and Vulpecula Lestrange, Dragon Tamer."  
Vulpe smiled warmly at her best mate, "Yeah, it has a pretty nice ring to it, doesn't it? As long as that sorry excuse for a wizard doesn't mess it all up."  
"Voldemort?" Sirius inquired knowingly, shaking his head softly, "And Evans thinks James has an ego."  
Vulpe giggled and rolled her eyes, "Only you could make such an analogy, Sirius."

"I like to think on the brighter side of the picture," Sirius informed her as a grin formed upon his lips, "Besides, we needn't concern ourselves with such lowlifes. We're going to be two of the most famous people on this earth once we leave Hogwarts!"  
"I'm glad one of is so optimistic about this upcoming war," Vulpe sighed heavily before adding, "He's supposed to be quite the dark magician - the best since Grindelwald."  
"Yes and Dumbledore took care of him, so naturally together, we'll take care of this egomaniac," Sirius responded with ease, his voice deep and soothing.

"Sirius Black and Vulpecula Lestrange - defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort," Vulpe replied with a hint of teasing in her voice, "Pretty nice ring to it, I'll admit."

Sirius chuckled in amusement and pulled Vulpe closer to him as the two continued to talk. Sooner than they would have liked, the night began to give way to dawn and the two were forced to part from one another once more.

* * *

**Cheesy ending...actually, it was an entirely fluffly chapter all together really. But hey! Now, Vulpe knows Remus is a werewolf. I like the fact a that it took her nearly three years to figure it all out. I especially like how she thought it was James at first and then made the comment about the pranks. Obviously something was happening in the hospital wing that made Remus's regular visit unsuspicious, therefore, I added the whole "one of the Marauders is always in there" comment. So, all in all, not my favorite chapter, but it brings around good points and information (such as Vulpe's "torture" in Slytherin!). Hope you guys enjoyed it and all, **

**XOXOXO**

**L.S.**


	7. In Which Things are Revealed

**Yay, summer after Year 5 has arrived. Oh, how time flies so quickly when your doing a summer a chapter! But anyways...I'd like to thank **amattsonperdue **for reviewing once again. I thought about what you mentioned about the summary and decided that you're right. It kind of leads you to believe that Sirius will be narrating the story, but as this is not the case... Anyway, I'll change that as soon as I find something else that I really like to go in its place. Thanks again to reviewers and to readers as well. **

**XOXOXO**

**L.S.

* * *

**

**6. Summer to Remember; O.W.L. Results and Discovering a Marauders' Secret**

"How has my lovely lady friend been doing?" Sirius inquired with a grin upon his handsome face.  
"I think we need to talk Sirius," Vulpe responded, an angry expression upon her face as she approached the swings that Sirius was settled upon.  
"I don't like the look on your face, Vulpe," Sirius informed her with a deep frown, "Did I do something? I made sure to tell you when I has couldn't come last Saturday."

"That's what I want to speak with you about," Vulpe retorted, her lips set in a scowl, "Why didn't you tell me that you actually goof around with Lupin while he's a werewolf!"  
Sirius's eyes widened as he inquired, "What are you talking about, Vulpe? Who told that I did?"

Vulpe didn't responded immediately as she paced back and forth, a pensive expression on her pretty face. Suddenly, she stopped and stood straight in front of Sirius, sighing heavily. Her left arm was crossed over her chest to support her right arm, which supported the hand that was rested under her chin, leaving her fingers to rest against her pale cheek.

"I got this owl," Vulpe admitted with a small frown, "From that Evans girl that Potter is in love with. If you'll remember, you were suspended from Hogwarts this past year for an entire week - I owled you asking why and you told me that it was because of a prank."

"Yes, I remember," Sirius nodded in agreement, a solemn expression formed on his face, "It was the truth too. I was suspended for a prank that got out of control."  
"A prank? Are you still calling it that?" Vulpe fumed as a glowering expression formed upon her face, "Sirius Black, you almost killed that boy!"  
"Yeah, I know! Thanks for reminding me, Vulpe," Sirius retorted with a scowl on his face.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me about something like that, Sirius?" Vulpe inquired, turning away from her mate to hide her hurt.

Sirius didn't respond immediately as he hung his head, his chocolate colored eyes glued to the ground.

"Why do you think?" Sirius finally replied, not bothering to lift his gaze from the gravel that surrounded the swings.  
"I don't know! Maybe you didn't trust me - it wouldn't be the first time," Vulpe snapped with a look of contempt upon her face.  
"Of course, I trust you! You can be such an idiot sometimes, Vulpe," Sirius retorted with a frown upon his lips, "I didn't tell you because I was ashamed, geeze."

"Oh Sirius, you don't have to be," Vulpe sighed softly, sitting down on his lap before wrapping her arms tightly around him, "Not around me at least. I'm a Slytherin - I've heard of much worse being done...unfortunately."  
"You're supposed to be proud of me, though," Sirius mumbled in response, "You can't be if I go around trying to kill people like some Death Eater scum would."  
Vulpe smiled warmly at her mate and squeeze him tighter, "I've always been proud of you, Sirius! I probably always will be...you're my hero."  
Sirius lifted his gaze from the gravel to stare at Vulpe, "I am?"  
"You always have been," Vulpe informed him, squeezing him tightly once more as a smile of remembrance formed upon her lips.  
"Since when exactly?" Sirius inquired with a prideful expression upon his lips, as he wrapped his arms around Vulpe's waist.

"Hm...if I had to pin it to one incident," Vulpe began with a pensive expression upon her face, a fond smile formed upon her lips as she continued, "It was the summer of that picnic - we were five, remember? Our mums were catching up while our fathers were grilling or rather, commanding the house elves to grill. All of us kids were playing in that fort that your father had charmed to be in that one tree."

"I remember that day," Sirius nodded in understanding, a fond smile had formed upon his lips over the course of the story, "Rodolphus almost accidently pushed you over the side of the fort and I caught you."  
"Yes, that would be the one moment when you became my hero," Vulpe responded with a giggle, shaking her head in amusement, "Oh...man, Rodolphus and Rabastan teased me for weeks about being in love with you."

Sirius chuckled and teasingly replied, "Too bad you still are, huh? Thankfully, we're all secretive now, I'm sure the teasing would be twice as harsh now than it had been when they were seven and six."  
"Hey...Mr. Ego, whoever said I was in love with you?" Vulpe inquired teasingly, raising an eyebrow as she stared at Sirius.  
"Does it really need to be said? I'd like to think of it as one of those things that goes without words," Sirius retorted playfully, a cheeky grin form upon his lips.  
"Oh, I think it needs to be said," Vulpe disagreed with a bright smile, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Well, if it helps," Sirius replied with a fond smile, his eyes bright with happiness, "I love you."  
"Oh, I love you too," Vulpe responded without hesitance before adding, "But that doesn't mean I'm _in_ love with you."

"You're one of those girls who never settles with a single red rose, because it's more romantic. Instead you want the whole bouquet of red roses," Sirius informed her with an amused expression upon his face.  
"Untrue, I would want the single rose - it's more significant," Vulpe replied with a cheeky grin, "Nice analysis, though. Maybe I have rubbed off on you just a little bit."

"Maybe and speaking of analysis," Sirius responded as he pulled a folded piece of parchment from his jacket, "O.W.L. results. Do you have yours?"  
"Of course," Vulpe confirmed as she lifted herself from Sirius's lap, pulling a slip of parchment out of her back pocket before taking her seat once more, "Do you want to go first or should I?"  
"Ladies first," Sirius retorted teasingly, a playful grin formed on his lips as he watched Vulpe unfold the parchment.

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels**

**(O.W.L.'s)**

**Passing Marks: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)**

**Failure Marks: Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Terrible (T)**

**Student: Ms. Vulepcula Lestrange**

**Magical Institution: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Examiner: Alexander Baltimore, Educational Examiner of the 1st Ordinance**

**Score:**

**Class Mark**

**TransfigurationE  
****Potions O  
****Charms O  
****History of Magic A  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
****Care of the Magical CreaturesE  
****Herbology E**

"Whoa, talk about getting a good score," Sirius whistled with a grin upon his face, before handing his own results to Vulpe.  
"Mm...same...ha, you got an acceptable in Potions...same...you got a poor in History of Magic?" Vulpe inquired, raising an eyebrow at her best mate.  
"Binns is like...the most boring ghost to float on the planet," Sirius informed her in explanation for his grade.  
"Understandable, I guess," Vulpe nodded slowly in agreement, a smile on her face, "Guess we're both doing pretty good, so far, huh?"

"Yeah, so what did you tell McGonagall when she talked to you about your career?" Sirius inquired with a curious expression on his face.

"McGonagall? Sirius, I'm a Slytherin - Slughorn is my Head of House," Vulpe responded, rolling her eyes in amusement, "But, I told him that I was going to be a Dragon Tamer and he told me that I have a strong chance at my future. I'm just not his type of student, though! Both of my brothers are in that little Slug Club of his, it's really unfair how he treats them. The rest of us aren't partying after hours and learning valuable information."

Sirius chuckled as he shook his head in amusement, "I'm sure they aren't all that fun, Vulpe. I wouldn't concern myself with things such as the Slug Club."  
"Yeah, ugh...who would want to be called a slug anyhow?" Vulpe replied with an amused smile, "What about you? What did McGonagall say when you told her you want to be an Auror?"

"I didn't tell her, she told me," Sirius responded with a grin on his lips, adding in explanation, "She said she had seen Potter already and where there was one of us, the other was sure to follow. I told her she was on the dot and she told me that she believes I have all the talent to do it, I just need to practice my patience."

"I know you can do it too! You've already accomplished one of the most difficult spells at such a young age," Vulpe informed him with an encouraging smile, before adding, "Are you ever going to register yourself?"  
"Maybe...eventually," Sirius shrugged with indecision, a grin set upon his lips, "I guess it just depends."

"What are you? I was so upset that you hadn't told me that I haven't had the chance to ask," Vulpe inquired with a curious expression.  
"Switch spots with me and I'll show you," Sirius responded, winking playfully at Vulpe with a cheeky grin.

Vulpe moved off of Sirius's lap and watch him stand up as well. She took his place and waited with curiosity as Sirius pulled his wand from within his pocket. A look of immense concentration form upon Sirius's previously playful face as the boy's wand began to glow with a soft mist. Seconds later, a giant black dog replaced the sixteen year old Sirius leaving a shocked Vulpe in the spell's wake.

"Aw...you're such a cute doggy," Vulpe cooed softly, scratching the dog behind his floppy ears, "Yes, you are. Yes, you are!"

The dog barked and wagged his tail energetically, causing Vulpe to giggle in amusement. Vulpe continued to smooth the dog's fur down as she leaned forward to kiss the dog on its snout. Of course, Sirius had suddenly changed back and Vulpe's lips managed to find Sirius's instead of the dog's snout. Vulpe pushed Sirius away with realization, laughing as she gently smack his arm.

"Sirius!" Vulpe scolded through her laughter, standing from where she had fallen to her knees to pet the dog.  
Sirius chuckled in amusement, protesting, "Hey, I didn't tell you to kiss me, that was all you."  
"I meant to kiss the dog," Vulpe informed him with a warm smile upon her lips, "Not you."

"I am the dog, the dog is me - we are one and the same," Sirius responded with a cheeky grin, "So, basically, you just said that you wanted to kiss me."  
"It's weird, but I don't think of it like that... You're you and the dog is...well, a different part of you," Vulpe told him with amusement written across her face, "Does that make sense?"  
"Nope! Still sounds like a cheap excuse for wanting to kiss me," Sirius responded teasingly, an amused smile upon his lips.

"You're mental, Sirius, absolutely mental," Vulpe retorted with a grin as she shook her head in amusement, "Anyway, to me you'll always be Sirius and your animagus form will be...Snuffles."  
"Snuffles?" Sirius repeated as he raised an eyebrow at the name, adding, "That makes me sound like a brand of tissues...or laundry detergent!"  
"No it doesn't! It's cute, besides _snuggles_ is the laundry detergent, _Snuffles_ is just adorable," Vulpe protested with a pleased grin, adding, "And I love _Snuffles_, he's a cute doggy."  
"Thank you," Sirius responded, winking playfully at her as he collapsed back onto the swing, glancing at his watch, "Damn! I hate to say this, but we should probably get going."

Vulpe pulled his wrist forward and glancing at the time as well before nodded her head in agreement. The two silently made their back across the street - back to the malevolent manors that they managed to deem their homes.

* * *

**Well...that was just a pitiful fight. On the other hand, there was plenty of fluffy goodness. I think I've grown to like all the fluffy goodness, it keeps things playful and light hearted. Again, I'm not sure if the whole Snape incident happened during their 5th Year, or what their punishments were, but as you can see, Sirius got a week of suspension (not expulsion) and the rest of the gang had two weeks of detention (although, that's not mentioned above). How Lily came into the story is still unknown, obviously, but I like the twist. How else was Vulpe supposed to find out about Sirius's "prank". Anyways, all in all, I think that's a wrap. I'm thinking about doing a small bit while their at Hogwarts...you know, to set a contrast against what they're like with one another alone and what's happening while they're at Hogwarts. I'd really like to know what you guys think about that! Anyways, that's it for now! Chow!**

**XOXOXO,**

**L.S. **


	8. A Gryffindor's Life

**Whoa, its been a while! I guess I've been all wrapped up in E.O.C.T's and such, considering that they're this week. I really hope I do well on those... Anyways, it's been a fun couple of weeks. I got a new boyfriend, realized what _amazingly great_ best friends I have and yeah, we went to Six Flags this past Saturday, so everything is all good with life. And of course, thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed or both, that always makes my day! XOXO,**

**L.S.

* * *

**

6.5: Part One; Hogwarts Life - A Gryffindor's World

"Its been a good week," James Potter sighed lightly as he plopped down onto the grassy grounds of Hogwarts, "I should've taken your advice about Evans years ago, mate. I really thought pretending was going to work last year...what a bust that turned out to be, huh? This is my best year yet, progress has been achieved I tell you!"

Sirius gracefully sat down amongst the three other Marauders and leaned against the beech tree that sat on the hill that overlooked the Black Lake.

"I don't think it was Sirius's advice that helped you," Remus Lupin responded with a soft smile upon his lips, "Sounds more like that mystery mate of his has striked again!"  
"She's not a Phantom or anything, Remus," Sirius rolled his eyes in amusement as a broad grin formed upon his face.  
"She obviously knows who we are," James commented as her ruffled his already messy hair before adding, "When do we find out who she is?"  
"Can't say for sure," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly before changing the subject, "Anyways, back on the topic of Evans - I need to speak with her about something."

"What could you possibly need to speak with Evans about?" James inquired with suspicion written across his bespeckled face.  
"Well, Evans just happens to know who my mystery mate is," Sirius informed his mates before adding, "I just need to find out how."  
"Cool, anything that gives me a reason to be around Evans is alright with me," James shrugged with a grin.

"Sorry Prongs, but this has to be just between Evans and I," Sirius hesitantly replied, adding in explanation, "You obviously can't know who my mystery mate is or I would have mentioned her name by now. I just need to figure out how Evans found out that way I can prevent it from happening again. You know I wouldn't do something as stupid as make a move on your girl."

"Besides, Sirius has a girl of his own, even if he refuses to tell us who she is," Remus teased his mates, shaking his head in amusement, "It amazes me how she knows all our secrets and we don't even know her name."  
"Yeah, she loves the irony of it all," Sirius informed them with a fond smile upon his face, "She's wickedly brilliant, really."  
"She must be really pretty if you like her out of all the girls here at Hogwarts who want you," Peter piped up with an envious expression upon his face.  
"She's absolutely beautiful, Pete," Sirius responded with a prideful expression upon his face, "I can't wait for you guys to finally meet her, I think you four will get on quite nicely."  
"Looking forward to it, Padfoot," James assured his friend before, pointing to a red hair girl in the distance, "There's Evans. I'll walk you over there and then I'll give you two some privacy - put in a good word for me, would you?"  
"Always, mate," Sirius agreed with an amused grin upon his lips, "Let's go."

The two dark hair boys sprinted off in the direction of the red haired girl that James had spotted. They soon caught up to the girl who was shooting them wary glances as she sat upon a stone bench with a heavy novel in her hands.

"Hey Evans," James greeted with a charming smile before inquiring, "How has your day been?"  
"Fine, I suppose," Lily Evans responded hesitantly before politely adding, "And yours?"  
"Seeing you has made it ten times better," James replied sincerely with a grin upon his lips.  
Lily rolled her emerald green eyes in annoyance before inquiring, "I stepped right into that one, didn't I?"

"Afraid so, Evans," Sirius answered as a frown formed on his normally cheerful face, "Could I have a word with you?"  
Lily raised an eyebrow as she responded, "I suppose...as long as you aren't going to try to point out all of Potter's good attributes as you did last year."  
"Nope, not today anyway, I have something else I need to discuss with you," Sirius retorted as he shot James as pointed look.  
"Alright then...I'll take that as my cue to leave," James hesitantly said before shooting a Lily a smile, "I applaud you're brilliance, Evans. I hope we'll see each other again, soon."

Sirius and Lily watched as the bespeckled boy returned to the beech tree to sit amongst the remaining Marauders.

"I think he gets a little worse each time he speaks to me," Lily voiced her thoughts, shaking her head as she replaced her bookmark to the novel she was reading to save her page.  
"He tries, but he's really just rubbish when it comes to romance," Sirius defended his mate with a grin before changing the subject, "You sent an owl over the summer."

Lily raised an eyebrow at Sirius, crossing her legs as she responded, "Yes, yes I did. I sent multiple owls to various people. I do believe that's how most witches and wizards keep in touch."  
"You know what I'm talking about Evans," Sirius retorted with a deep frown upon his lips, "You sent a specific owl to a certain girl and I want to know how you knew about she and I."  
"Are you referring to Vu-" Lily began to inquire, but Sirius's hand becoming wrapped around her mouth interrupted her query.  
"Are you dense, Evans?" Sirius hissed as a scowl formed on his face, "There are reasons why I hadn't outright said her name."  
"I'm obviously quite brilliant," Lily responded with a triumphant smile, "That's what Potter meant by that last comment, correct? I know who you're consorting with and the Marauders don't!"

"Obviously, why else would James have voluntarily allowed me to have a moment alone with you?" Sirius rolled his eyes at the girl in annoyance before inquiring, "I want to know how you knew and why you sent that owl!"  
"You both hide it remarkably well, Black," Lily informed him with a grin, "I had no clue that you were even seeing someone in secret until I accidently stumbled upon your mystery girl in the abandoned girls bathroom."  
"What were _you_ doing in the abandoned girls bathroom, Evans?" Sirius questioned, raising an eyebrow at the red haired girl.  
Lily rolled her eyes and responded, "It happens to be the closest bathroom to the Library, Black."  
"Okay, even as such, that explains nothing," Sirius informed her with a deep frown upon his lips, "Seeing her there doesn't connect her to me in anyway."

"I'm not finished, Black," Lily retorted in annoyance before continuing, "It was about three days after your suspension. Of course, Professor Dumbledore never made an announcement about your punishment for that incident, so the poor girl had no clue where you were. Must have worried herself sick, she certainly looked a triffle ill that day."

Sirius scowled as he interrupted Lily's rant, "You're rambling, Evans. Please finish your story."

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius's impatience, but complied, "Yes well, she was crying and I linked the two events to one another after a night's rest. Obviously, I never actually entered the bathroom, it's rather rude to just interrupt someone's solitude when they're upset, don't you think?"

"You know, I never pictured you one to ramble on and on," Sirius informed her with a pointed expression.  
"Funny, Black," Lily retorted, clenching her fist in irritation, "I'm telling you all of this as a favor, so you might want to keep your big mouth closed."  
"Alright Evans," Sirius rolled his eyes with annoyance and impatience, "Thanks for the favor, now I need to know the rest of the story."

"You're welcome," Lily responded curtly before launching into the story once more, "Now, as for the owl, I began to feel really guilty about how upset she had been. The more I thought about, the more I began to believe that she obviously had a right to know. I probably should have mentioned something to you before hand, but then, I don't think she would have ever learned."

"You know, Evans, they say you're supposed to trust your first instinct," Sirius informed her with a frown, "So, before you go opening that big mouth yours about my business again, come and talk to me, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay," Lily nodded understandingly in agreement, before inquiring, "Why are you only talking to me about this now?"  
"I haven't had the chance before now," Sirius explained before questioning, "You haven't mentioned anything to anyone about the two of us, right?"  
"You and your mystery girl? No, I haven't," Lily answered with a grin before inquiring, "What's with the secrecy?

"I'm pro-muggle, something that enables pureblood ponces to label me as a blood traitor," Sirius informed her, sighing as he added, "Long story short, she wasn't sorted into her rightful house and so, to survive we're indifferent to one another during the year."

"Oh, so you two talk all summer?" Lily guessed with a small smile upon her lips at the thought.  
"No," Sirius corrected her with a grin, "We go much deeper than that. We meet two certain nights at a specific location and hang out until an hour before dawn."  
"I don't understand, why all the secrecy during the summer as well?" Lily inquired with confusion written across her face.

"My family would approve of her - actually, they'd think she's way too good for me," Sirius began his explanation, shaking his head in amusement as he continued, "Her family, on the other hand, would have immense problems with our relationship. I'm considered a blood traitor, remember Evans?"

"It's really a romantic story," Lily sighed wistfully, an amused smile upon her lips, "You're not such a bad guy, Black. Especially not if you're willing to commit to mystery girl and deal with all the pressure of the secrecy."  
"Thanks Evans," Sirius responded with a grin on his lips, "It's easy to see why James is so infatuated with you."  
Lily raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head in amusement, "I'm just going to take that as a compliment and say nothing more about it."  
"Good idea," Sirius replied, chuckling before glancing over at the other Marauders, "Speaking of which, your lover boy is going to chop me into a million pieces and feed me to the giant squid if you don't quit smiling at me."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "But you're his best mate! Doesn't he trust you?"  
"Of course he does," Sirius nodded in confirmation before adding, "I don't think you realize just how important you are to him. I'm talking about he'd throw himself in front of you if an Unforgivable Curse was sent flying your way. He's not such a bad guy, Evans, he just can't control his feelings for you."  
"I'll keep that in mind, Black," Lily responded pensively, watching as Sirius turned to leave, "Tell him I said 'hi', that should make him forget that I smiled at you."  
"Will do, Evans, will do," Sirius called over his shoulder as he continued on his way.

When Sirius finally reached the beech tree moments later, he plopped himself down on the grass beside his eager best mate.

"So!" James inquired with anticipation before he narrowed his eyes, "Why was she all smiling at you near the end of that conversation, Padfoot?"  
"If you'll shut your mouth, Prongs, I'll tell you what I can," Sirius informed him with a grin of amusement.

Remus rolled his eyes and replied, "This is nothing, Sirius. You should have seen and heard him while you were away."  
"Yeah!" Peter pipped up in agreement, adding, "He was cursing you and complimenting Evans all at once."  
"Shut your mouths and let Padfoot talk!" James shushed his friends with an impatient expression upon his face.

Sirius chuckled and responded, "She was smiling at me, because of my mystery mate. She thinks it's a rather romantic story. Don't worry James, I put in plenty of good words for you. In fact, Evans told me to tell you that she said 'hi'."

James grinned with an ecstatic expression upon his face, his hand flying to his hair to ruffle it once more. Remus rolled his eyes at his eyes as James began to ramble on about his progress with Lily once more. Peter, on the other hand, listened to James's rant with eager ears.

"Come on, mates," Sirius announced as he stood, interrupting James mid-rant, "What do you say we take a trip down to the kitchens for some snacks?"  
"Great idea, Padfoot," Remus agreed, closing his novel as he stood up and stretched as well, "I'm starving and I've been craving a bar of chocolate since lunch."  
"Mm...food sounds like a delicious idea," Peter swiftly stood, rubbing his stomach with a pensive expression upon his face.  
"Food? Food! How could you three think of food at a time like this?" James demanded with a look of incredulity upon his face.

"A time like _what_, mate?" Sirius inquired with confusion and curiosity, shifting his weight from one foot to the other with impatience.  
"This! A time when I've finally progressed to the next stage of my relationship with Lily," James announced dramatically, adding, "One wrong move could force us back into that love-hate relationship!"  
Remus rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Honestly James, I'm sure Lily wouldn't care if we went to get something to eat! It's not like she's going to stalk your every move now."  
"Fine," James stood as well, stretching languidly as the four headed inside, "But if my relationship rockets into failure, I'll blame you three."  
"Your relationship would be much more interesting if it was between you and a rock, Prongs," Sirius teased his mate with an amused grin upon his face.

* * *

**Okay and now you've had a glimpse of what could be dubbed as my opinion of the Marauders' World. If...that made any sense at all, that is. Anyways, I plan to do Vulpe's life next and we'll see how the two compare, shall we? I hope you guys enjoyed! XOXO,**

**L.S.**


	9. A Slytherin's Life

**Wahoo! School's out, baby! **

**...Actually, I kind of miss it...a lot! Seriously, I'm gonna miss my schedule and being walked to class by my boyfriend and seeing my friends everyday and such. Oh well, it'll be back before I know it and then I'll be complaining about getting up early, right? Of course. **

**Anyways, this chapter was long in coming...I think. Finally moving on to Vulpe once more...it was weird writing in Sirius's view for that bit. However, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

* * *

**

**6.5: Part Two; Hogwarts Life - A Slytherin's World**

"Let's see...Winter Break begins in two days," Narcissa Black announced calculatingly as she searched through her trunk with her wand, her right hand upon her hip, "That gives us approximately 72 hours to plan our wardrobe for the annual Malfoy Assemblage. We're entering together as a trio - me in the middle being the only blonde - our outfits must be color coordinated perfectly. This is the last impression I will be able to make on the Malfoys before our father and Mr. Malfoy discuss the possibility of me being betrothed to Lucius."

"Don't fret Cissy," Bellatrix Black commanded as she filed her nails, "You are a Black. Blacks get what they want - what they deserve, which is nothing less than the very best. You'll have Lucius and I'll have Rodolphus, our futures are set in diamonds."  
"Of course, Bella," Narcissa agreed with a short nod of her head, using her wand to levitate many things from each of the girls' trunks.

Vulpe remained silent, her face expressionless as Narcissa gracefully sat herself down next to Vulpe on the bed, a magazine in her pale hand.

"You first Vulpe, you always need an extra point or two, especially if you want to catch Antonio Zabini's eye," Narcissa informed her with a smirk, "I know how you simply adore the boy."  
"You know best, Cissy," Vulpe responded evenly, a smirk formed upon her lips as well, "You always steer me in the right direction."  
"I know, darling," Narcissa sighed delicately, with an air of self appraisal as she flipped through the magazine, wand in hand, "Simple will suit you just fine, it'll create an amazing contradiction between the three of us. You'll be the classic beauty, Bella will be the exotic beauty, and I shall be the elegant beauty."  
"Lovely," Vulpe agreed shortly, crossing her legs as she placed her hands in her lap, "Lucius will be begging his father for an arranged marriage."

Narcissa smirked gleefully in approval before she levitated a lace corset onto Vulpe's lap.

"Go and put that on, darling," Narcissa instructed as she resumed searching the magazine, "I'll help you tighten it properly once it's on."

Vulpe nodded shortly and disappeared into the bathroom that was shared by the three Slytherin girls. She quickly rid herself of her shirt and bra before pulling the lace corset over her head and returning to Narcissa's side. The whole ordeal had been quite embarrassing the first time she had been through it, but it was more of a formality between the Slytherin Girls now. Narcissa nodded happily and pointed her wand at the back of the corset, which instantly tightened and laced itself up.

"You've grown up top quite a bit," Narcissa noticed with a smirk, "You've grown nicely, Cula. I can still remember when you were a scrawny little thing with a bit of baby fat."  
"Thank you," Vulpe smirked, inwardly groaning as she added, "You've always been beautiful, Cissy, you were blessed with beauty."  
"It's a Black gene," Bellatrix informed Vulpe from her seat on the vanity, not bothering to glance up as she continued to file her nails, "The ice blue, Cissy - that one will bring out Cula's eyes best."  
"Of course, Bella," Narcissa agreed with a smirk as she levitated a silvery blue dress and a pair of heels into Vulpe's hand, "Hurry, darling."

Vulpe disappeared into the bathroom once more, discarding her skirt this time. She stepped into the ice blue dress and zipped the back up.Vulpe stared at herself and was reminded of nothing more than that poster of the Disney Princesses, Cinderella imparticularly, that she had stumbled upon long ago in Diagon Alley. After admiring herself a moment, Vulpe pulled the strappy silver high heels on and used her wand to lace them up before she exited the bathroom once more.

"Gorgeous," Narcissa commented gleefully as she pulled her roommate onto a stool, waving her wand before tapping it ontop of the brunette's head.  
"Move aside, Cissy," Bellatrix demanded as she pulled her own wand forward and waved her hand with precision, "Perfect."

Bella turned her wand towards Narcissa and waved her wand in an intricate fashion. Narcissa's robes transformed into a pink dress that strongly reminded Vulpe of the dress 'Sleeping Beauty' had worn on the poster. Finally, Bellatrix pointed to herself and waved her wand in a similar fashion as to what she had down when she had pointed to Narcissa. Her robes were transformed into that of a black version of the dress 'Belle' had worn in the poster.

"There all done, Cissy, we have our outfits planned now," Bella stated with a heavy sigh, "I don't see why you fret and plan so far ahead."  
"I prefer perfection to any mishaps, Bella," Narcissa responded as she admired herself in the full length mirror.  
"Obviously," Bella replied as she flicked her wand at herself and Narcissa before motioning for Vulpe to go change, "Next time, just use your wand and save Vulpe the trouble, Cissy."  
"Of course, Bella," Narcissa agreed as she sighed softly and waved her wand, making her brush levitate as it magically brushed her hair.

Vulpe hurried into the bathroom, magically removing the dress, corset, and heels. She waved her wand and flicked her wrist, her school uniform materializing once more. With a sigh, Vulpe folded the dress and picked up the heels and corset, leaving the bathroom once more. She found Bellatrix flipping through the magazine and Narcissa magically brushing her hair.

Vulpe returned the items back to her trunk before collapsing upon her bed. Vulpe knew that Narcissa and Bellatrix Black didn't even realize it was possible to do simple muggle things without a wand. Like Narcissa brushing her hair with her wand or Bellatrix doing their makeup with a flick of her wand.

"Girls? I'm going to take a walk, I feel suffocated in this room," Vulpe informed them as she crossed the room with a stoical expression upon her face.  
"Hoping to cross paths with Antonio Zabini?" Narcissa inquired with a smirk upon her lips as she continued to magically brush her hair, "I heard he, Lucius, and your brothers play Quidditch with a few other Slytherin boys on Fridays."  
"Maybe," Vulpe agreed with a small smirk upon her lips as well before she stepped out of the room.

The smirk immediately faded into a stoical expression as she passed through the Slytherin Common Room, on her way to the kitchens for an all forbidden chocolate scone. Vulpe rolled her eyes in disbelief at the mere thought of a chocolate scone being 'forbidden', but according to Narcissa and Bellatrix they were. Chocolate scones were one of the many things that would ruin a 'figure' and as such, the Slytherin Girls refused to indulge themselves in such a treat.

"Out all by yourself, Vulpecula?"

Vulpe turned to face her two big brothers, realizing the eldest was the one who had spoken to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, which Rodolphus Lestrange returned with a smirk. Rabastan was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, a smug expression upon his face.

"Momentarily," Vulpe retorted evenly, surveying her brothers through observant eyes, "Why do you ask?"  
"Regulus overheard something remarkably interesting," Rodolphus informed her with a malicious expression upon his face, "Do you know what?"  
"No idea, but if I know Regulus as well as I think, then it was probably rubbish," Vulpe responded cooly, "The boy believes any rumor that suits his fancy."

"Don't speak of your superiors in such a manner," Rodolphus demanded in a hiss, his eyes set in a glare.  
"Superiors? It's Black, Rodolphus, we've always had a higher social standing than them," Vulpe replied as her hands found her hips.

A blistering sting resounded against Vulpe's cheek in the empty corridor and a sharp pain circulated her arm as her older brother's larger hand dropped from her wrist. Vulpe didn't dare turn her gaze away from Rudolphus's infuriated face, nor did she move her hand to sooth her stinging cheek.

"He's in line to get the mark - the same as the rest of us will be this Christmas," Rodolphus informed her with a glowering expression, "The rest of us who are worthy and ready to commit to our cause, that is. You, on the other hand, sister dearest, have no intentions of receiving such a wonderful Christmas present, do you?"

Vulpe didn't respond as she fought to keep her expression stoical and emotionless. Rodolphus was wearing a look of contempt upon his face now and Rabastan appeared nervous as well as regretful.

"Answer me," Rodolphus demanded softly as he wrapped his hand around her wrist once more, squeezing it tightly in his grasp, "Now."  
"Maybe you should give her a break, Rodolphus," Rabastan spoke up hesitantly, flashing Vulpe an apologetic look before continuing, "She'll get it over the summer, I'm sure."  
"When? In between those nights that she looks like crap? What are you doing, Vulpecula?" Rodolphus inquired with an infuriated expression, "You're not disgracing our family name, are you?"  
"Of course not," Vulpe responded softly, whimpering softly as Rudolphus's grip tightened around her wrist.

"Stop! Can't you see you're hurting her, Rodolphus?" Rabastan exclaimed, pulling at his older brother's hand, "Cissy and Bella will notice that! We can't have our name disgraced and having our sister show up with bruises all about her wrist will certainly do that."

"Are you blind, Rabastan? The slut has already disgraced our name, Regulus may be gullible, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out she's been seeing someone! If Regulus says it's that blood traitor he was dealt with as a brother, then we must assume it's true," Rodolphus retorted with a cold expression upon his face.

Rabastan was about to reply when Vulpe collapsed upon the ground, her wrist still firmly gripped in Rodolphus's hand.

"Look, this is a good warning - she got what she deserved," Rabastan said after gazing at his younger sister for a few moments, "We'll both keep a closer eye on her after today, alright? Now, let her go before you kill her, Rodolphus."

"You're lucky Rabastan was hanging around," Rodolphus sneered as he let Vulpe's wrist fall, "I _ever_ hear of something as disgusting, you'll be in much worse pain, I assure you. Not even Rabastan will be able to persuade my decision, got that?"

"Yes," Vulpe whispered, opening her tear-filled eyes to gaze up at her older brothers, "I understand."

Rodolphus sneered at her once more and stalked off with his robes swirling dashingly behind him. Rabastan kneeled to take a glance at her wrist, a disappointed expression upon his face.

"You screwed up, Cula," he stated with a grimace at the sight of her wrist, "Badly and nothing is going to fix it if this happens again. Rodolphus...loves you, but he's not afraid to hate you either."  
"I know," Vulpe whispered, tears falling from her cheeks, "Thank you, Rabastan, but you probably shouldn't have. He'll be suspicious of you for a while now, you know."  
"I can handle it - I have nothing to hide," Rabastan shrugged, giving his sister a pointed look, "I better get going, Cula. Fix yourself up and then stay in close company with Cissy and Bella, they'll lead you in the right direction."  
"Alright," Vulpe agreed as Rabastan helped her to her feet once more, "I'll see you in a few."

Rabastan nodded shortly and sprinted off down the corridor, mostly likely in search of Rodolphus. Vulpe took a deep breath and continued her way to the kitchens, where she planned to have a house elf steal some potions from Madam Pomfrey while she enjoyed a chocolate scone. She reached the portrait of the fruit bowl and tickled the green pear with her left hand, preferring not to move her right.

* * *

**Done! Now you've all been given an appropriate glimpse of their lives while at Hogwarts. It's hard to believe that Rodolphus, Rabastan, Vulpe, Sirius, and Regulus used to play in their tree house together while their dad's ordered the house-elves to grill their food and their mothers gossiped, huh? Of course, Rabastan is a bit more soft than Rodolphus. I rather like how the entire chapter turned out. I hope you guys did too, **

**xoxoxo**

**L.S.**


	10. Crimson and Emerald Collide

**So...I updated the "Summary," although I don't particularly like it, it'll do for now. Currently I'm procrastinating from doing my summer reading assignment or my film studies project, both seem equally unattractive. So, since I was in a good mood from my shopping trip (flip flops and pretty serpent green shirt from Pac Sun!) I decided to go ahead and update! Thanks to readers/reviewers,**

**XOXO**

**L.S.

* * *

**

**6.5: Part Three - Hogwarts Life; Crimson and Emerald Collide**

"Pass the chocolate ice-cream would you, mate?" Remus asked Peter before taking a bite of his double chocolate fudge cake.  
"Mm...this was a great idea," James grinned happily, stuffing an entire slice of pumpkin pie into his mouth before continuing, "I told you today was going to be a great day!"  
"That's disgusting, Prongs," Remus stated as Sirius laughed in amusement, staring at the crumbs that had flown from James's mouth.  
"Lemon Meringue," Peter sighed heavily, taking a huge bite out of his own cake as he passed the ice-cream to his werewolf friend, "Yummy!"

Sirius shook his head and stood up, looking around for one of the millions of house elves in the kitchens to ask for a cup of pumpkin juice. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Vulpe stumble into the kitchen with an angry red hand print upon her right cheek and her wrist being cradled by her left hand.

"Vulpe?"

Vulpe's head shot up in surprise when she heard her name and dread filled her as well as worry. Instinctfully, she glanced behind herself - praying Rodolphus had not decided to follow her. After a moment of silence, Vulpe finally turned to Sirius with hesitance, noticing his mates in the background.

"What are you doing here?" Vulpe managed to inquire as she pushed the weight from her toes to her heels and back again in a smooth motion.  
"Eating," Sirius responded shortly, gently taking her hand his own, "What happened to you?"  
"Your brother - my brother - _our_ brothers," Vulpe mumbled in reply, her gaze falling to the floor as she sighed deeply.

"Regulus? What did that little bastard do to you?" Sirius inquired with an infuriated expression upon his face, "I'm going to kill that little rat!"  
"You can't," Vulpe informed him as she pulled away from him and sat on the stool that he had stood up from, "If you do, Rodolphus will know that Regulus wasn't lying and I'll be dead before you can say Avada."  
"Wait...so Rodolphus did this?" Sirius motioned to her wrist, wincing at the sight before adding, "Why aren't you in the hospital wing?"

"Sure...I can see it now," Vulpe responded sarcastically, "How'd you get those hand shaped injuries, Ms. Lestrange? Oh...I fell down the stairs."  
"Fine," Sirius huffed before turning to Remus, "How about some help here, Moony?"  
"Of course," Remus stood, surprise written across his face as he took his wand from within his pocket.  
"Grand way to meet your mates," Vulpe commented sarcastically to Sirius before adding to the others, "Vulpecula Lestrange, by the way."

James grinned happily, "James Potter, pleased to finally meet your acquaintance. Thanks for the great advice about Lily, you're a life saver."  
Vulpe raised an eyebrow in amusement, but merely replied, "You're welcome."  
"There," Remus said softly, letting his wand dropped to his side, "It'll be sore for a while, but the bone has been mended."  
"Bone?" Vulpe repeated in awe before letting her head the table in exhaustion and mewing a muffled, "Ow."

Sirius tried to conceal a grin and rubbed her back, "It'll be okay, Vulpe. There are only two days left until Winter Break, that's plenty of time to hide you."  
"Ugh...I wish," Vulpe responded with a groan before adding, "I've got major problems planned out for me for Winter Break...like meeting the Dark Lord. Do you think it'll be completely terrifying?"  
"You're doing what?" The four boys exclaimed in surprise, their faces bore expressions of shock.

"Yes, I've been dying to tell you," Vulpe replied calmly, sitting up once more before turning to Sirius, "I'm going to this super exclusive ball - the annual Malfoy Assemblage. At the end of the ball, when the Ministry Officials and the 'less worthy' members leave, a Marking Ceremony will take place."

"You're getting the Dark Mark?" Sirius inquired, a knowing expression upon his face and his eyes inquisitive as well as fearful.  
"No... I refused on some small level," Vulpe informed him with a frown, "Rodolphus is infuriated and I think if Rabastan had known I was going to chicken out, then he would have too."  
"So, if you aren't getting a mark, then why are you required to meet Voldemort?" James inquired with a curious expression upon his face.

"Customary for all of the prestigious families to meet their Lord," Vulpe responded with a shrug before she turned to Sirius once more, "Guess who _is_ getting the mark?"  
"Regulus," Sirius replied immediately with a look of contempt, "He was always a real pushover, the idiot should grow a backbone."  
"Yeah...well, in the eyes of the Slytherins - he has one," Vulpe retorted, rolling her eyes at the thought before adding, "I don't know what I'm going to do when I face the creep."

"What do you mean?" Remus inquired with a curious expression upon his face as the others moved closer to hear the answer.  
"Obviously, as we're still pretty young, Voldemort thinks it's a good idea to leave an impression upon each of us," Vulpe informed him with a grimace at the thought, "We have to chat one-on-one with the freak for a couple of moments."  
"That's dangerous! He'll kill you," Sirius exclaimed, his fist clenched tightly in anger, "He supposed to be some great Legilimens master, he'll know if you're lying without a second thought."

"Thanks, Sirius, that was a real comforting thought you just provided," Vulpe informed him with sarcasm before pensively adding, "This is important - I do _not_ want carnations of any sort at my funeral. Oh, and you had better not stutter when you're giving my eulogy, got that?"

"You're not going to die," James assured her with a grin, adding, "We'll just teach you Occulmency."  
"I have two days, not two months Potter!" Vulpe retorted with a heavy sigh as she ate a piece of chocolate cake off of Sirius's plate, "Mm...this is good."  
"Well then, if we can't insure your safety, then you can't go," Sirius announced with a determined expression upon his face.

"Brilliant, Sirius! I won't go to this thing, then I'll have every Slytherin and Death Eater on my tail while I have no where to go," Vulpe responded with sarcasm dripping from her voice, she frowned and adding, "I'm sorry, Sirius, I know you're trying your hardest. This is just one of those problems without a solution."

"If you're worried about having a place to stay, you can stay at my house," James informed her with a grin, "My parents love it when I bring friends over! Just ask Sirius, he's living with us now."  
Vulpe raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "You're what?"  
"Mum and I got into a spat at the end of summer - I moved out, Vulpe," Sirius told her with an apologetic smile, adding, "I'm moving out at the end of this summer - I just need to find a flat first."  
"So, you can move in with us," James announced with a grin upon his face, "I owe you one anyway."

"That's completely insane," Vulpe informed them with an appreciative smile upon her lips, "No, no thank you, James. I appreciate the offer greatly, but I'm not willing to risk your family's safety while being a burden to them. I'll just...go to this party and I'll...meditate in my mind while I speak with this so called Dark Lord."

"Meditate in your mind?" Remus inquired with a curious expression upon his face, "Do you do that often?"  
"Every time Cissy and Bella coordinate our outfits, it passes the time by," Vulpe answered with bemusement, "I don't see how that's of any relevance to my situation."  
"Don't you see? If we can modify your meditation methods then you can preform Occulmency while you speak to Voldemort," Remus replied with a triumphant grin upon his face before he added, "Every problem has a solution."

* * *

**So! There you have it. The Marauders have finally learned of Vulpe and Sirius's friendship and now Vulpe is meeting Voldemort! Of course the Marauders are all for helping her, well...except Peter who should have come off as shocked as well as hesitant, which was hard to portray considering he didn't have much dialogue or mention in this chapter.**

**I've also decided to leave Antonio Zabini (obviously, I have no idea what Blaise Zabini's father's name is or was, so I'm going with the first Italian sounding name off the top of my head - of course, it never says that the Zabini's are Italian) out of the story aside from brief mentions. Hope you guys enjoyed, **

**Chow!**

**L.S.**


End file.
